guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miniature Polar Bear
It's not a hoax. Zeek Aran 18:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Gaile/Frog_Talk/20071226 <- Read the second bottom one. Why would they lie..? ---Jamster--- 18:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::True. Its is a CONFIRMED hoax. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::FFS, I shove a delete tag on, someone puts a hoax tag on, so I remove my delete tag. Now someone adds the delete back on!!! >__< ---Jamster--- 18:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) READ THE THREAD! We have mods and many other people CONFIRMING IT IS REAL! It's even being sold on guru auctions! Zeek Aran 18:32, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :If this is real it makes gaile look a bit stupid. Lord of all tyria 18:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Gaile makes Gaile look a bit stupid. She's made mistakes before. The pet doesn't have to be added with her permission. Zeek Aran 18:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::We can't delete, it will recreate by a noob. Plus, we've got other hoax items on the wiki. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Srsly, the evidence weighs in favour of it being real right now. Lord of all tyria 18:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::ONE person "has" it. No one else. That's a hoax if I ever saw one. Besides, putting it up AFTER THE EVENT IS OVER? putting it in, then removing how to get it? come on now... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:39, 2 January 2008 (UTC) http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v291/zeek_aran/GW/Polar%20Bear/ I'll remove those pics from my photobucket as soon as Entrea believes me. Zeek Aran 18:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm talking to someone who says they have it, trying to get trade confirm/deny RT | Talk 18:44, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Read this. Gaile said its fake. Strange... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::The link was posted on the first page of the thread. None of us believed it until we saw it. Zeek Aran 18:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Whoops for assuming that was the link to the Gaile Talk page. Zeek Aran 18:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, that pic with the panda in it too has be uncertain. Still, I'm leaving the hoax tag until it is confirmed. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Talk:Miniature_Polar_Bear look at the pic at the bottom-- (Talk) ( ) 18:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Gaile: "...know nothing of a planned mini of a polar bear," That doesn't confirm it's fake. Zeek Aran 18:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::OFc teh person who has it stopped talking to me after I said I needed noe for guildwiki for licencing reasons. RT | Talk 18:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::THEN STOP FAILING AND FUCK OFF TYVM -- Bug 19:04, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Serious Point If we look at Bladed Aatxe for example, which also has a mini replication, there's no page devoted to the mini. Should the same be done to the Polar Bear Article? ---Jamster--- 18:59, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::It had to be proven first. Zeek Aran 19:00, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::It couln't be proven in the polar bear article itself..? ---Jamster--- 19:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :P RT | Talk 19:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :She could just be trying to get you off her back, admittedly. I wouldn't like you stalking me. ---Jamster--- 19:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Because it's a hoax, we shouldn't add the data to the Polar Bear page. If it were real, then yes, but it's not. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:23, 2 January 2008 (UTC)